Molecular dynamics simulations are being carried out to aid in the interpretation of spectroscopic experiments on heme proteins. The dynamical fluorescence properties of tryptophans in myoglobin and the structural responses and thermal relaxation in heme proteins following photoexcitation and/or dissociation of bound ligands are being studies.